


Spells and Enchantments

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Gaius wonders when the boys will ever not get themselves in trouble





	Spells and Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Halloween Fic Tac Toe card.
> 
> Squares filled: Cat with wizard hat, midnight

Gaius looked up when the door of his chambers opened and sighed when Arthur squeezed himself in. “What did you do now, boys?“ 

“Nothing.” The ten-year-old looked at him with wide eyes. 

Oh, how innocent that little face could be! Unfortunately, Gaius had seen it so often before that he couldn’t buy it anymore. “Where’s Merlin?”

“It wasn’t my fault!”

Gaius got up, alarmed. “What happened? Where is Merlin? What did you do?”

Arthur plucked at the hem of his red shirt. “We were just playing!”

“And then?” Gaius was already by the door. He looked outside, but Merlin wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Is he hurt?” Or worse, dead?

A little grey cat in a wizard’s hat slowly emerged from the shadows and looked at him with incredibly blue eyes.

“M…Merlin?”

“M’ow.”

“Oh, good heavens! It is you, isn’t it?”

The cat started to rub itself against Gaius’ leg. “M’ow!”

“Maybe he’s hungry?” Arthur suggested, not very helpfully. 

Sighing, Gaius picked Merlin up, carried him inside and sat him down on the table. “Watch him, Arthur. I don’t want him to get into the vials and bottles.” Gaius knew he should be a lot more worried and aggravated bout this. What if the King rushed in, looking for his son? How would they explain the sudden appearance of an adolescent cat and the mysterious disappearance of the prince’s best friend? Merlin and Arthur got into all kinds of trouble all the time, so Gaius knew it was better to concentrate on fixing the mess than on scolding them. 

“M’ow?” Merlin had stretched out on the table and clearly enjoyed that Arthur couldn’t resist stroking the soft fur on his belly. 

“Alright. Now explain exactly what happened, Arthur. What did you do? What did Merlin say and what happened then?”

Slowly, Arthur told him about how they had snuck into the library and found an ancient book and Merlin started reading out some of the sentences aloud and all of a sudden turned into a cat. 

“Can you make him Merlin again?” He asked with tears in his eyes. 

“He is Merlin, Arthur. Where is the book now?”

Merlin jumped up and off the table and stood by the door. “M’ow!”

Sighing again, Gaius picked him up. “No, you won’t run through the corridors on your own. And you can’t bring us the book, you need four legs to just walk.” He removed the wizard’s hat from his head. “There you go.” He set Merlin down again and opened the door. 

If any of the knights found it curious that the court physician and the prince followed a little grey cat down the corridors, they didn’t mention it. 

They finally found the book where Merlin and Arthur had left it, in a corner in one of the darkest corridors of the whole building and Gaius carried it back to his rooms. 

As he started reading, he frowned a few times. Who let this book unguarded in the library? It was full of enchantments and spells that only worked on Halloween night. Then again, leave it to Merlin and Arthur to find it on this night exactly. He sighed and looked over.

Arthur, with Merlin on his lap, had fallen asleep with his hand in the cat’s fur. Merlin was purring happily, his eyes closed and seemed all content with the world. 

After a while, Gaius closed the book. He didn’t have to do anything. The spell dissolved at midnight. Gaius smiled. It would be fun to see what happened when the two of them woke up.


End file.
